


Daichi & Kuroo

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daichi & Kuroo

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.

“It is night. You may go.”

 

Daichi was nervous. Like, really nervous. He had never been this nervous in his whole life – okay, his life was quite short, but _still_. He looked at Oikawa, who seemed very calm despite his rut lurking around – his smell was changing to something stronger that would drive Omegas’ mad, and Daichi pitied the poor soul who would have to deal with that on their first night. He turned his attention to his side – Sugawara was next to him and he was just as nervous, biting his nails and fidgeting.

The young Alpha couldn’t help but be worried. What if he didn’t find an Omega? What if they didn’t like him? What if he fucked up? What if…

“Daichi”, Sugawara called with a smile, “relax a bit. It’s normal to be nervous but you don’t have to worry, everything will be alright. You are an amazing Alpha and you know it. Your Omega will be a very lucky one.”

Daichi breathed in, slowly relaxed his tense muscles, and nodded.

“Thank you, Suga.”

They waited a bit longer in a tense atmosphere, until Keishin’s voice rang:

“It is night. You may go.”

 

All Alphas dashed forward, following the enticing scents of their Omega friends to find a mate. But though those scents were alluring, Daichi didn’t smell one that made him think “he’s the one, I have to get that one”. He ran for a moment, alone in the dark and avoiding trees thanks to his senses that were not his sight. He couldn’t hear a single thing and he knew he was really far from the others. The forest was big, after all. Maybe he should turn back? Surely, there would be no Omega this deep in the forest. His instincts, however, told him to go on. He stopped running, panting heavily, and started to walk at a fast pace. Maybe two hours had gone by and he was starting to worry he wouldn’t be able to find a mate, when a scent caught his attention.

It was sweet, as every Omega scent, but there was something in it that reminded him of spices – and he definitely like that scent. Realization hit him: he wanted the Omega who smelled like that. He started to follow the scent, and soon saw flickering lights. He knew what they were: ladybugs trapped in a cage to provide some light to the nests. If there was light, there was a nest – and there was someone. Normally, Omegas didn’t’ wait in nests, but he could smell no Alpha so the Omega had to have come here alone, right? Soon, he saw the nest – it was like an enormous cocoon made of branches, with a tiny entrance and a mattress made of wool, leaves and feathers. He stopped by the entrance and peered inside: the Omega was there, wrapped in the blanket and still shivering. Of course he would be shivering, so late at night and all alone like that.

“Well, seems like you found me. I was certain no one would come this far.”

The Omega had black hair strangely styled up and golden eyes staring mischievously at him. He wore a Cheshire cat smile, and Daichi’s heart panged.

“Kuroo” he murmured.  
“Well come in”, Kuroo urged him, and Daichi complied.

He just had time to sit down, Kuroo was pressing his hands against his skin and he hissed when he felt how cold his fingers were.

“God you’re frozen”, Daichi said, pulling the Omega in his embrace to warm him up.

Kuroo curled up against him, burying his nose in his neck, and sighed in contentment at the warmth of the Alpha. Daichi’s arms were looped around him, his hand stroking his back in an attempt to give him some of his warmth.

“Feels good”, Kuroo mumbled. “Warm… Smell good, Alpha.”

Daichi didn’t answer, only tightening his grip as the Omega fell asleep in his arms, sending soothing waves as he relaxed in the safe embrace of his now Alpha. A moment later, he was sleeping as well, holding Kuroo close to him.

Kuroo woke up first, as a ray of light fell in his eye. He grumbled and moved slightly, back in the warmth against his back. The warmth. He opened his eyes and tried to look behind him: Daichi was spooning him, warm and comfortable, and Kuroo didn’t understand how someone could make him feel so safe. Then he realized that 1) it was day, 2) they had slept together and 3) they hadn’t mated.

“Shit”, he swore under his voice, slowly shaking the Alpha. “Daichi!”  
“Mmh-” the Alpha groaned, nuzzling his nape.

It tickled atrociously, but then his nose brushed against Kuroo’s scent gland and the Omega yelped, pleasure jolting him. His cry startled Daichi who instinctively pulled back and sat up, his eyes wide and still full of sleep.

“What?” he asked, completely lost.

Kuroo was red, his hand over his nape. Daichi blinked the sleep away.

“Oh. I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
“That’s okay. However, we have another problem quite… urgent”, Kuroo said with a grimace.  
“Wha- Oh my God is this daylight?!”

Kuroo nodded.

“We spent the night together. There is no other way out, we have to mate.”

Daichi visibly gulped. The nervousness was back, and he had never expected _Kuroo_ to be his mate, of all people. The Omega smiled.

“Well, you found me so I guess it’s okay. You came all the way here after all.”  
“Y-You smell really good”, Daichi blurted out.  
“I’m an Omega”, Kuroo pointed out.  
“But you smell _better_ than others Omega.”  
“Oh”, Kuroo simply said.

He blushed and looked away.

“I guess it means I’m your ideal mate, then?”  
“I guess so”, Daichi replied.

Kuroo peaked outside.

“We should get down to business before they come for us”, he said, and Daichi nodded.

The Omega crept closer, straddling the Alpha, his heart beating fast. God, why was he so nervous? Daichi looked up, dark eyes filled with warmth and affection, and suddenly Kuroo felt calmer. This man was his Alpha. He would take care of him, no matter what. He wouldn’t hurt him. Kuroo bit his lips.

“I’m a bit afraid”, he whispered, almost hoping Daichi wouldn’t hear it.  
“I will not hurt you”, the Alpha answered. “It’s gonna be okay. I’ll make you feel good, alright?”

Kuroo nodded slightly and then Daichi was kissing him. It was gentle and tender at first, but then the Alpha was claiming his mouth and Kuroo _was allowing it_. Never before he had allowed an Alpha this close to him – always trying to be the dominant, growling and trying to claim him since he was an Omega – but with Daichi, it just felt _right_. He wasn’t trying to break him or make him bend to his will. He was just there, a strong, comforting presence, and Kuroo knew Daichi was _his_ Alpha. It could never be anyone else. As Daichi’s lips wandered down his jaw and neck, Kuroo took off his clothes, displaying his lean and yet muscular body. Daichi’s hands settled on the small of his back, but then one of them started to go down while the other came back to his front, stroking his hard length and making him moan. Instinctively, Kuroo started to roll his hips against Daichi’s crotch and he could feel him through the fabric, warm and hard.

The Alpha’s hand stopped on his ass, a finger gently rubbing at Kuroo’s entrance, smearing the lubricant already dripping down the Omega’s thighs.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a hungry voice, and Kuroo nodded, throwing his head back to expose the column of his throat.

Daichi gently nibbled on the skin there, pushing two fingers in at the same time and scissoring his mate-to-be carefully, earning a heartfelt moan as Kuroo’s hands clutched his shoulders – hard enough that he would probably bruise later. His lips on his skin were only triggering his scent glands and the sweet smell of the Omega soon filled the air, their breaths ragged through the pleasure of being pressed together like this.

“Please do it now”, Kuroo murmured, his thighs trembling, his lips moving against Daichi’s shoulder.

The Alpha mouthed a “yes” and lined up with him, slowly pushing in as Kuroo bit back a groan. Soon enough, he was settled in Daichi’s lap, adjusting himself to the burn of the stretch until he nodded an okay. Daichi rolled his hips and Kuroo’s mouth fell open, fingers white on his shoulders, and obviously the Alpha had done something that was very good, so he did it again, feeling Kuroo tense as pleasure fogged his mind. Daichi was gentle, whispering sweet nothings to the dark haired boy almost crying in his arms, coaxing him into his orgasm – and releasing with him as pleasure overtook him. Without thinking, he sank his teeth in Kuroo’s neck and the Omega cried out, droplets of blood rolling on his skin. The Omega nudged his chin and mimicked the motion, lapping eagerly at the red mark on Daichi.

“It feels so good”, Kuroo murmured without realizing. “I like that feeling. Like I’m yours and you’re mine, exclusively.  
“Entirely”, Daichi answered, kissing his chin and making him moan as his knot slightly moved inside of him.

All their attention to each other, they hadn’t heard or smelt the couple approaching.

“Daichi are you the- Oh sorry sorry, we’ll come back later”, Sugar cried out, hastily pulling his mate away from the nest.

Kuroo and Daichi stared at each other, still bounded by the knot.

“Told you we had to hurry”, Kuroo simply stated. “My _Alpha_ ”, he moaned in Daichi’s ear.

The Alpha shivered. His life surely enough wasn’t going to be dull.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment here or on my tumblr Bittodeath.tumblr.com!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mated by Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039614) by [12019716](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12019716/pseuds/12019716)




End file.
